


no telling where we'll be in a day or in a week

by Anonymous



Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: Gen, and some pre-pilot adventures, we all deserve some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 10:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: They were on their way back from one of their first warrants when it happened.





	no telling where we'll be in a day or in a week

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/gifts).



> This is a take on pre-pilot Dutch and Johnny for Nell, who deserves good things!

They were on their way back from one of their first warrants when it happened. Dutch, who had been unusually quiet, stopped dead in her tracks and turned to her partner with a distant look on her face.  
  
"There's a knife in my shoulder," she mentioned offhandedly.  
  
John managed a startled "What?" even as his eyes zeroed in on, sure enough, a blade sticking out of her shoulder. Blood flowed almost lazily around the wound, turning her jacket an even darker color, and he mentally kicked himself. In their hurry to complete the job and then get away, he had somehow managed to miss the obvious injury (and by the look on Dutch's face, this was news for her, too. She seemed way calmer about it, though.)  
  
"There's a knife in my leg," she went on as if he hadn't reacted, almost mechanically. John stepped towards her in concern and almost slipped on the small puddle of blood that had likely dripped down her leg. Okay, that looked like a lot of blood. But Dutch not ripping out the knife had to be a good thing, right? A small victory, but he was willing to take it.  
  
"Whoa, Dutch-" he steadied her as she swayed on the spot, and she gave him a grateful half-smile, her head dropping against his shoulder as he maneuvered an arm around her for support. They made it to the end of the hallway in silence, with him shouldering most of her weight.  
  
"Look, Johnny, they're beautiful.." Dutch raised her head from his shoulder, motioning casually at the knife handles that were on her thigh and shoulder, both the same dusty shade of copper. He supposed they were beautiful, as far as knives went. Wait...Was Dutch trying to cheer him up after _getting stabbed?_ If so, it was working. He couldn’t stop himself from laughing in surprise, and she smiled at his reaction, seeming pleased with herself.  
  
“Beautiful…” She repeated, and then she was out cold.  
  
Years later, Dutch would deny having said any of that and insist that John was making it up just to tease her. But then she would glance at him with a knowing half-smile and he knew she remembered.    
  
John didn’t mind. One of these days she’d slip and he’d finally manage to convince D’avin it happened.

**Author's Note:**

> In other news, I still have no idea if I ship this platonically or romantically.


End file.
